Luigi and His Father
by Jack remark
Summary: This story explanes why luigi is so scared of everything. This has "mariocest" theems and Sexual theems" rape only tho-note this is not final know that I think of it, but so yea


Writers Notes

I wrote this to in company my other works I have in the tubes. I am going to spell check it. So if there is something that is not making understanding just message me. Thanks guys\gals

*Luigi is like 12 at this time*

Luigi got home from school with his brother Mario, and Everything was normal as it was when there parents were together, But Luigi did not know that Hid dad raping him was not normal. Luigi and Mario did share a Room, but this happened when Mario would be gone some, where with his mom. Luigi was in his room doing his Math home work when his dad Stormed in the Room He demanded Luigi to take his clothing off. As luigi started to strip down He noticed his dad getting an erection. His dad moved over to luigi and Luigi could smell the boozes on his farther. He gagged over the pungent smell of licour and sweat. Luigi bent over crying as his dad shoved his big fat Dick in to luigis ass; Luigi just had tears running down his eyes. Then it was all over His dad cued right in his small ass hole, and then got luigi to cum. Then he dressed and passed out on their couch. When Mario came home to check on luigi Mario seen a shell of a Pre teen aged boy, huddled in the shower trying to get clean.

Mario cam over and asked what was wrong. All luigi said was "he loves me". Mario then replied "Who?" Luigi just keep repeating that phrase. Over and over again.

Mario Panicked and Asked His farther what happened, and He just said, "Hey son he was like that when I got home I have no clue what was going on. Mario at this point goes in his room to get luigi some clean clothes notices a Giant wet spot on his brothers Green puffy bed. Mario is Very panicked at this point and Demands Luigi to tell him what happened.

Luigi says nothing and then passes out; Mario was lackey and caught Luigi at the very moment he was falling. While Luigi was passed out, Mario got luigi dressed and put him in his Bed.

*3days later* (If my Shift could work it will have more *'s)

Luigi woke up Thinking it was a night mare, He seen that Mario was at his bed side. Mario asked, "How are you felling brother?" Me and mom and your drunken alcoholic dad were worried about you, but as you know a Drunken dad never gave a shit.

Luigi replied, "Did you forget your dad is my dad" Could you also drop what ever happened to me?

Mario shrugged and said, "Yes why not. But if something is wrong I will help you ok bro!"

Luigi said yes. Like he always does because he never wants to get injured but some how he gets hurt in the process.

*Days Later*

Luigis dad comes to pick luigi up from school

Luigi Goes to his dad's car and His dad starts driving but not home or to the store, But to another town, Luigi Asked "Where are we going" His dad reply's with "To have some fun" with a perverted smirk.

At this point Luigi is scared He has no clue what to do. He could jump out of the car but he would hurt him self because the car was going at 100KM/hr (Yes I live in Canada shut up people we use Kilometers)

Luigi slumped back in his chair,

*Later on* they got to a hotel and the farther son duo Went to a bed room for the night and the same thing happened as did in the house,

But only no one was there or could come in.

The farther Takes his pants off and then his shirt, and then Forces luigi to do the same. Then He gets Luigi to get at his knees. Luigi felt his hand on his dads back thrusting his head to his dad Hard Thick penis, and luigi opens his mouth to suck his dad's dick. About 5 Minuit's later his dad Said quietly I am going to cum you better drink it all or you are getting a Beating. Luigi Rembers the Beating he had a while ago,

His Dad hit him with his Belt and Gave him cuts then Pissed on luigi, Luigi Started to cry as he drank his furthers Sperm.

Luigi asked his Dad "Why do you make me do stuff like this?"

His dad replied with "Because you like it" Luigi mumbled I hate this.

They both had to chair the same bed; Luigi has never sleped with another man before. Luigi woke up early in the morning and Felt something Poking His ass. Then he noticed it was his farther. Luigi then noticed it was only 2am. While He was being Raped my his own farther he told him "I have to go poo" His Farther angrily hit him and said you can go after I am done!

Luigi Trying to hold his shit in started to cry even more, and he had then lost all of his body functions and shit all over his dad and pissed in the bed.

Luigi was crying so hard the Next hotel room people herd and called management. While Luigis Farther was just about to piss on him they herd a Knock at the door. It was a Pig (I call cops pigs because they are) the officer asked what was going on. He did not even notice Luigi under the covers.

The Pig Said, "It smells like piss and shit in here. What is going on?"

Luigis Dad Replied with "my Girl Friend in the bathroom had a ancient and she is in the bathroom right know. The crying was from her,

The officer said, " Could we look around then, The Dad Said "no" But it was a hotel room and the cops could. They shoved the farther out of the room and then went over to the bathroom and did not see this "Girl friend" and then they herd soft murmurings from the bed, They opened the sheets and Found a Pre Teen lying there in body Excrement, and Piss.

*Later in the morning*

Luigi was brought back to his house by the pigs and his farther was arrested for molestation.

Mario Could not Believe this happened to his poor brother, Mario Decided to move out of his brothers room not to give luigi some space but Mario did have his own pleasures, (I might write about that later on)

But in the Mario House hold Luigi never fully recovered, and was no longer an active part in anything. He even hated his Birthdays after that Few days.


End file.
